47 Hours
by Gildal Sadistic
Summary: Masa lalu yang kini menjadi kekuatan untuk Lee Taemin menjalani hari-hari bersama namja 'penjaga' yang begitu ia sayangi, namun berbagai kenyataan 'buruk' yang mulai bermunculan menyadarkan sisi 'berbeda' yang ada dalam diri Lee Taemin. Sisi berbeda yang akhirnya akan mengungkapkan kisah atas mimpi buruk masa lalunya. 47 Hours with 2MIN pairing!


**47 Hours (Prolog)**

**SHINee member with 2MIN pairing**

**Genre: Psycho, Suspense, Angst**

**SHINee©SMEnt**

**47 Hours©Gildal Lee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Kisah rumit ini dimulai ketika pertikaian partai politik yang akhirnya merenggut seluruh kebahagiaan bocah kecil berusia tujuh tahun. Dimulai dari sebuah partai raksasa yang haus akan kekuasaan. Partai raksasa saling bertarung kejam demi menduduki posisi tertinggi di lembaga legislatif. Posisi yang memiliki peluang besar untuk menduduki posisi 'tangan kanan' bahkan sangat tak menutup kemungkinan untuk mendapat dukungan besar dalam menduduki kursi Kepala negara Korea Selatan. Pertarungan kedudukan yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh kepala keluarga Lee membuat keluarga tersebut berakhir naas.

Kisah yang berawal dari kebahagiaan saat kepala keluarga Lee berhasil menduduki ketua lembaga legislatif. Mimpi buruk tak terduga itupun tiba ketika kepala keluarga Lee dilantik sebagai kepala lembaga legislatif. Kisah tragis mulai menghantui keluarga mereka. Penculikan putra semata wayang merekapun tak kunjung berakhir. Setiap harinya terdapat sekitar tujuh kali percobaan penculikan pada putra mereka. Belum lagi teror yang tak ada habisnya, kecaman mimpi buruk selalu menghantui mereka sekalipun dalam keadaan terjaga.

Kisah ini adalah awal dari mimpi buruk yang akan kembali dibangkitkan oleh tangan putra semata wayang mereka sendiri, Lee Taemin.

Dalam kurun waktu setengah masa jabatan, kepala lembaga legislatif tak henti-hentinya dirundung teror kejam. Berbagai percobaan pembunuhan, teror serta tuduhan kejam tak luput dari kehidupan keluarga mereka. Namun hal tersebut tak pernah membuat kepala keluarga Lee—Lee Taesun hengkang dari jabatannya. Bahkan kabahagiaan kembali menghampiri mereka ketika Kepala negara berniat mengangkat Lee Taesun sebagai 'pembantu' untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugas Presiden. Prestasi Lee Taesun yang meningkat pesat dipanggung politik membuat keluarga mereka terus dirundung penderitaan.

Beberapa hari sebelum kisah naas itu dimulai, Lee Taesun- kepala lembaga legislatif Korea Selatan berusaha membuang, tepatnya menyembunyikan Taemin ke tempat yang jauh dari kehidupan mereka. Lee Taesun dan juga istrinya- Lee Taehee telah menjadi tawanan rekan politik mereka. Menjadi tawanan di kediamannya sendiri—di rumah mewah daerah Busan, tak menimbulkan kecurigaan sama sekali jika sang tuan rumah tengah bertransaksi antara hidup dan mati.

Penyekapan tragis dengan motif untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Lee Taesun tak kunjung tercium oleh publik. Hari itu, **25 Juli 2006** merupakan detik akhir bagi Taemin untuk merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang ibu. Tujuh tahun, masih terlalu dini untuknya mengecap kekejaman dunia politik yang menghantui keluarganya.

Hari itu Taesun melempar Taemin dari jendela untuk membuatnya lari dari ruang penyekapan. Ia mengalungkan sebuah stopwatch kuno berwarna perak—yang ia dapatkan dari seorang kolektor barang antik ketika mengunjungi Italia yang dilengkapi tali berwarna hitam pada leher Taemin. Tak ada kata-kata lain yang terucap dari kedua orang tua Taemin saat itu,

'_**Tak ada yang tak bisa kau lakukan sayang, waktupun dapat terhenti jika kau menginginkannya. Kami mencintaimu**_'

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang akan menjadi bekal hidup Lee Taemin.

.

Taemin berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan orang tuanya, meninggalkan kisah yang ia sama sekali belum mengerti bagaimana kisah seperti itu menimpa keluarganya. Kaki kanannya terluka dan hal tersebut membuatnya tak bisa berlari lebih jauh dari sana.

Taemin bersembunyi dibalik pohon cherry, pohon besar dengan ranting gundul dihalaman rumah, menunggu kedua orang tuanya keluar dari sana dan menjemputnya meraih kebahagiaan baru. Ia menyalakan stopwatch pemberian ayahnya yang ia kalungkan dileher. Mengamati detak stopwatch yang menurutnya begitu indah.

Siang berganti malam hingga terik fajar kembali mengusik Taemin untuk membuka matanya. Taemin masih bersembunyi disana, menunggu kedua orang tua yang akan menemuinya. Detak stopwatch yang masih menyala tak menyadarkan sudah berapa lama Taemin menunggu disana. Ia sama sekali belum mengerti apa yang terjadi pada rumahnya saat itu.

Asap tebal yang mengepul keluar dari rumahnya belum membuatnya sadar. Sesaat setelah kobaran api mulai merayap bagian depan rumahnya mulai menyadarkan bocah kecil yang mulai terisak dibawah pohon cherry.

**27 Juli 2006** merupakan hari dimana Taemin kehilangan segalanya. Rumahnya habis terbakar dan juga kedua orang tuanya, Taemin menangis dengan keras mengingat kedua orang tuanya masih terkurung di dalam rumah. Seiring dengan tangisan Taemin, langit yang menjadi saksi kekejaman dunia politik mulai terlihat menghitam hingga muncullah titikan air dari awan hitam yang tak mampu lagi menahan bobot uap air.

Taemin mencengkram stopwatchperak miliknya, mematikan detak stopwatch pada detik 46;59;59 hingga wajahnya terangkat menatap langit yang tak lagi menghujaninya dengan titikan air. Seorang _namja_ kisaran sebelas tahun memayunginya menggunakan payung hitam yang digenggam erat pada kedua tangan kecilnya.

_Namja_ kecil yang akhirnya menjadi satu-satunya tempat bersandar untuk Taemin. Kesedihan akan kematian kedua orang tuanya seakan tersisih dengan hari-hari bahagia yang diciptakan _namja_ kecil itu. keduanya menjadi sosok yang tak bisa dipisahkan antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Hingga suatu hari keduanya diboyong ke Jepang dan tinggal disalah satu panti asuhan cukup terkenal di Tokyo, Jepang.

Bertahun-tahun mereka lalui bersama hingga saat beranjak remaja mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan dan memilih hidup mandiri dengan tinggal disebuah apartmen sederhana ditengah kota Tokyo. _Namja_ tampan berusia empat belas tahun itu rela bekerja membanting tulang untuk menghidupi adik kesayangannya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Lee Taemin.

Kebahagiaan itu akhirnya tiba ketika _namja_ 'penjaga' Taemin berhasil sukses menjadi penyanyi yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Namun sebuah kenyataan buruk seolah menghentikan detik-detik kebahagiaan mereka. Lee Taemin membunuh gadis belasan tahun dengan tangannya sendiri. Gadis yang diketahui adalah mantan kekasih _namja_ 'penjaganya' yang sebelumnya membuat _namja_ itu dirundung kesedihan berhari-hari karena berpisah dari gadis itu.

Kenyataan buruk lainnya yang akan mengawali kisah baru mereka mulai bermunculan. FBI _Most wanted_ yang telah membobol dokumen _chaebol_ (perusahaan raksasa) di Korea, pelakunya adalah Lee Taemin. _Namja_ polos berusia dua belas tahun yang memang memiliki kelebihan diantara anak seusianya. Keanehan lain mulai bermunculan sejak _namja_ itu memergoki aksi pembunuhan serta _cybercrime_ yang Taemin lakukan. Sosok lain dalam diri Taemin mulai muncul. Tatapan kebencian, kesadisan hingga pembunuhan yang tak segan-segan Taemin lakukan jika ada seseorang yang menyakitinya. _Namja_ itu mulai sadar akan keanehan Taemin dan semakin memperketat penjagaannya pada Taemin.

Sisi _dark_ Taemin kembali muncul ketika namja itu hampir saja terbunuh oleh beberapa perampok yang mengepungnya sepulang ia selesai menjalani konser di Shibuya, Tokyo. Taemin melacak keberadaan perampok-perampok itu lalu membantai mereka dengan tangannya sendiri. _Namja_ itu kembali dikejutkan dengan _cybercrime_ ulah Taemin, badan pemerintah Korea Selatan digegerkan dengan peretas yang membobol habis data-data rahasia pemerintah. Taemin menerobos situs pemerintahan Korea, ia membocorkan ratusan ribu dokumen pemerintah Korea Selatan. Perbuatannya membawa dampak buruk bagi Korea Selatan, situs pemerintahan sempat terhenti beberapa hari untuk mengebalkan sistem _security _situs mereka. Hingga saat itu Taemin benar-benar menjadi _The most wanted hacker_ oleh FBI.

Kenyataan paling buruk akhirnya hinggap dikehidupan Taemin. _Namja_ 'penjaga' kesayangannya sakit dan mengharuskannya menjalani pengobatan ke Korea. Kanker paru-paru yang mulai menggerogoti kesehatan _namja_ 'penjagannya' ia anggap sebagai ulah satu-satunya orang yang paling _namja_ itu cintai. Hingga kisah paling gelap itupun dimulai, Taemin turun tangan untuk menghadapi hal-hal yang telah mengganggu kebahagiaannya.

_Namja _itu tak pernah menginginkan sisi _dark_ Taemin muncul dan melenyapkan sisi _angel_ Taemin. _Angel_ Taemin akan muncul ketika _namja_ itu bahagia begitupun sebaliknya, _dark_ Taemin akan muncul ketika _namja_ itu tersakiti. Sisi _dark_ Taemin diam-diam terbangun seiring dengan kesedihan atas kematian kedua orang tuanya sejak Taemin berusia tujuh tahun.

Empat belas tahun adalah usia yang terlalu dini untuk mengenyam pendidikan di _Senior High School_ tingkat tiga. Taemin terlalu jenius untuk tetap tinggal di _Junior High School_. Ia mendapat pendidikan akselerasi di salah satu SMA _favorite_ di Seoul, Korea. Mereka akhirnya pindah ke Korea dengan sisi _angel_ Taemin yang telah kembali sejak beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Taemin merawat _namja_ itu dengan serius, menjalani pengobatan terbaik di Korea.

.

Diranah yang berbeda, seorang _namja_ tampan berusia delapan belas tahun dirundung kekesalan ketika orang tuanya memaksa ia untuk menikah dengan seorang _namja_. Perkawinan politik, itulah sebutan yang tepat untuk mereka. Melihat hubungan orang tua kedua _namja_ itu yang sama-sama menduduki kursi penting dipemerintahan Korea Selatan. Choi Minho, _namja_ yang memang tak pernah tertarik dengan dunia politik menolak mentah-mentah rencana perjodohan mereka.

Yang menjadi akar permasalahan adalah kenapa harus pernikahan sesama jenis apalagi diusiannya yang masih semuda itu, bahkan ia masih duduk ditingkat tiga _Senior High School_. Minho tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menolak rencana perkawinan politik keluarganya.

Doktrin yang telah ia pegang kuat-kuat untuk menghindari hubungan sesama jenis akhirnya runtuh ketika perasaan yang mulai ia sadari pada seorang _namja_ polos, teman sekelasnya pindahan dari Jepang. Lee Taemin.

.

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

Siapa sebenarnya _namja_ 'penjaga' Taemin hingga membuat Taemin begitu ingin melindunginya?

Mampukah Lee Taemin berjanji pada _namja _'penjaganya' untuk tak mengijinkan _dark _Taemin muncul menghancurkan hidupnya? Akankah _dark_ Taemin muncul menyingkirkan _angel_ Taemin untuk melenyapkan seseorang yang telah membuat _namja_ 'penjaganya' menderita? Atau _dark_ Taemin akan muncul dengan motif yang berbeda, membangkitkan mimpi buruk atas kesedihannya tujuh tahun yang lalu?

Akankah mereka bersatu (Minho & Taemin) setelah Minho mengetahui tentang hidup Taemin, tentang apa yang menimpa Taemin dan tentang apa yang telah Taemin lakukan?

Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya dichapter perdana **47 Hours**!

.

**End of prolog**

* * *

**Monggo di review chingudeul, kritik dan sarannya sangat saya tunggu untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini. Gamsahamnida :D  
**


End file.
